Shall We Leap Through Time
by 19abc count
Summary: A new century, a new dynamic duo. But then why are they in the 21st century with Ladybug and Chat Noir? And why are they continuously being thrown through time to meet up with even more holders of the main two miraculous? Well, like most reasons, it has to do with an akuma. Wish these teens the best of luck as they try to navigate time and meet holders who seem better than them.
1. The

Liv Alic has loved being Dame Luck from day one. Protecting everyone from danger, doing what she can to help civilians. Really the only downside to being Lady Luck is how less sleep Liv was receiving. And while she couldn't tell anyone the reason why she now forever has bags under her eyes, Liv has always known that at least one person would understand her, and her eye bags. He understands the reasons behind the eye bags, of course, he also knows who she under the mask and Liv knew who Malchance is. Although that doesn't help each other keep the eye bags away, especially this last week.

Leaping from the rooftop she sat on, Dame Luck looked around for anything out of the ordinary. About a week ago Tikki, her kwami, stated that she felt someone fall to an Akuma, but neither her or her partner, Malchance, have been able to find the blasted thing. And they've been patrolling every night for the past week, not skipping a single alley or dark corner. Of course, every time either of them feels unsafe while checking an area they instantly call up the other, so they may have some backup in case they have found the Akuma.

Sighing Dame Luck stood up from where she just landed and looked around at her city, New York City. She and Mal were like real life Spider-Men. The reality however quickly crashed into her, in the first 3 minutes Liv was ecstatic, she had an escape from her boring life. Well, it really wasn't that boring; pianist, volleyball captain, school musical female lead, students body president, and all at a private school. But now there was an escape to be who she really wanted to be, of course, she still has the responsibility of defeating the Akuma and saving the city, but she loves it so much more than what Liv does. Dame Luck loves her life, is in love with her partner, can't get enough of swinging around skyscrapers, and saying hello to little children is her absolute favorite thing to do. But Liv can't enjoy these pleasantries as much as Dame Luck can.

Taking a deep breath as she looked around once more and decided to it a night, she had an early morning student council meeting and then the usual early morning volleyball practice right after, which then lead straight into school and then a five-hour rehearsal afterward. Liv wonders if her eye bag could get any darker as she contemplated her schedule while looking into the reflective mirror of her yo-yo waiting for Mal to pick up his staff. Instead of her call being picked up, Liv was picked up from behind by a pair of strong arms, ones that have caught her multiple times after having fallen off of a building.

Shrieking from the sudden lift, Liv still laughed with Malchance as he spun her around. The two continued to smile as Mal gently set her down on the roof once more, he spun Liv around so she could see the blond's masked face. It may be masked, but Liv still knew it well. Clay Westbay grinned at her before pulling her into a hug.  
"Do you have any idea how badly I want to kiss you?" His warm breath brushed right against her ear. Holding herself from giving into his want Liv hugged him back.

"Romantic out of costume, platonic in costume," Liv whispered right back.

"Most messed up thing we've done yet." Clay pulled back from the hug letting it last only the usual amount that any sibling hug would last.

"Excuse you, but have you forgotten about how in the eighth grade you killed my father just to get me to marry you?" Liv brought up the play they starred in their final year of middle school, he does everything with her, always have, always will. They were just lucky that they were friends before the miraculous got in the way, and it wasn't long before they revealed their identities to each other. Dame Luck popped a hip and folded her arms.

"You wouldn't even give me the time of day." Malchance dramatically slapped the back of his hand to his forehead as he looked away from her. Rolling her eyes Liv stepped up to the roof's ledge and sat down taking her hair out of her ponytail giving Clay the go-ahead to play with her hair, and probably braid it.

"So, you haven't seen anything either, huh?" Liv asked as she pointed her chin skyward as Clay started to run his clawed fingers through her dark raven locks. "We've been going at this for a week now, we're cutting into every other reserve that we have. Dame, what do we do?" All Liv could do was just shrug her shoulders. Liv is at the point of wondering if Tikki was just so old that the Kwami was just imagining things.

Finishing off the braid Malchance took the ribbon back and tied it on the end of Dame Luck's braid. Pulling it over her shoulder Dame Luck ran her fingers over it, "You're getting better at this braiding thing."

"Gee, thanks for the confidence." Malchance sat next to her with one foot on the ledge and an arm on the knee of the leg. "Think we're running in circles?"

Dame Luck covered up her grimace of that question by looking at the horizon and changing the topic. "I have always wondered what the sky looked like if it were covered in stars instead of this hazy gray."

Scoffing Malchance looked forward as well, mostly looking at the empire state building in front of them. "That wasn't an answer to my question."

"Well, I don't have one." Dame Luck breathed in as she stood up and let out the breath as she stretched. "I have to go Mal." All she saw was a quick nod as she turned towards where her home was. "Please get home too, you need sleep just as much as I do, basketball and volleyball season is coming up."

"I will." A beat of silence lasted between them, in Dame's opinion, a tense silence. "Go home I mean." Closing her eyes Dame wished that he would just go home.

Letting out a sigh Dame Luck turned around to find their Akuma in between them filing their nails as if they had been waiting to be noticed. Taking a sharp breath of air Dame Luck took her yo-yo from the cropped jacket of her suit. Malchance shot up and spun around at her sharp intake of breath, he was not that far behind her in taking his weapon out and taking his own battle stance on the other side of the Akuma. "Look, Akuma, this doesn't have to get ugly." Malchance took the lead and started the negotiations with the Akuma.

"Okay, first of all. You two are rude. Not even asking for my name before you start insisting on a battle." It's obvious that this one is someone sassy.

"Well to be fair most usually yell out their name and start causing mayhem." Dame Luck tried to reason with them.

"You may have a point, but I name matters not because all I need to do with you two is to, well you'll find out." The Akuma gave the two heroes an evil smile as she lunged at Dame Luck, barely grabbing onto the top of her thigh high boot effectively tripping Dame Luck up. Dame kept herself from falling too hard backward onto her butt, looking up to get the Akuma off of her Dame only had time to register the fact that the Akuma was somehow able to grab onto Mal's collar before shouting, "TIME LEAP!"


	2. Beginning

Marinette and Adrien were both enjoying the fairly Akuma free week.

Monday, well it was Monday. Everyone expected an Akuma on Monday. But there was none, instead of an Akuma the teachers took the opportunity to give their classes tests to see what they really need to teach and what they can skip.

Tuesday, while everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting for the first scream the teachers and all our heroes, the ones that always had to leave during school for an attack, took full advantage and worked their hardest to get back on track.

Wednesday, citizens realized that an attack just might not happen, however, our two heroes of this era decided that something was up. Normal life might be back on track, but for our two lovable idiots stayed, who stayed up the entire night searching every nook and cranny of the city and some streets surrounding the city well Wednesday was just torture for the two of them.

Thursday, people were back to being on high tensions with butterflies and everyone kept an extra focus on not letting things get to them. Nobody wanted to be the reason that there was an Akuma after such a long break of no Akumas.

So then came Friday. The citizens were hopeful that had beaten Hawk Moth in a way, by not being Akumatized. Of course, at this point Ladybug and Chat Noir were driving themselves crazy by looking for a hidden Akuma thinking that Hawk Moth had outsmarted them in that way. It's not until noon, on that Friday when three figures appeared in the sky and started to fall.

Marinette, being in a park with her friends and having seen the three figures appear, out of nowhere too, made up an excuse to her friends and ran off to a nearby alley. Ladybug did wait for Chat Noir to show up before scooping two of the three figures out of the air. The third started to stir just as they were about to hit the ground. Ladybug just landed on a roof before turning around in time to watch the darkly colored and strange dressed figure tense up and glitch out of existence. Looking a bit closer Ladybug did not realize that the other two had woken up and had joined her at the edge of the building.

"Oh, come on!" Ladybug leaped back when a female's voice came from the figure that looked like but with a twist, who was pacing around the roof pulling at her in total frustration, "We find her, and then we find out that she can teleport us through time, and on top of that we're in a timeline with another Dame Luck." The female stopped and looked right at her, then at something next to her. Looking at her side Ladybug found Chat Noir, who was looking like he was trying to solve an algebra problem.

"Okay, so." A male voice spoke up, looking to her other side Ladybug found the last figure awake and looking another version of Chat Noir. "This may not be the best situation but," the male trailed off with his arms spread wide waiting for something, "Okay honestly I was hoping for someone else to have found a bright side. Because I fur one, am completely lost."

The female once more groaned and ran her hand down her face before looking at the male. "Worst pun to date."

"But it got you to stop freaking out, so step one done." The female did not look impressed but popped a hip and folded her arms as if giving him permission to continue whatever rant or crazy idea he wants to talk about. "Step two, calmly figure out what exactly happened."

"And how are we supposed to do that when the Akuma has slipped through our fingers, again?" The female switch which hip was popped while putting a hand on the newly popped hip.

"By calmly talking to Dame Luck and Malchance." The male gestured to where Ladybug and Chat Noir was just starting to unfreeze.

"Wait a second." Chat took the lead and held his hand up. "Who are the two of you?" Ladybug barely nod her head before the two people looked at them with raised eyebrows, Ladybug couldn't help but just channel her inner civilian.

"Dame Luck." The female, dressed in a ladybug skirt that cut off above the knees in the front and ended at the floor in the back, with a cropped jacket, elbow gloves and heeled thigh boots of the same design with a black bodysuit underneath used as a shirt and to hide skin that showed between the ladybug garments, and finally the classic ladybug mask covered her face. Dame Luck as she was calling herself flicked her dark-haired braid over her shoulder which ended just above her lower back.

"Malchance." The blond male bowed the way Chat would, at the waist, which brought attention to his black baggy pants that covered his feet, as the man slowly straightened Ladybug could not help but to stare at his bare chest and arms which transferred into furry hands and claws, in his blond hair were cat ears, and his face was covered with a black blindfold with two green slits where his eyes would be. Ladybug felt Chat stiffen next to her, and she finally felt herself be kicked into high gear.

"Great, now that we know your names. Give up your Akumatized items." Ladybug barely had time to finish her sentence before the two victims started to laugh.

"Sorry, probably should have given you more information." Dame Luck sobered up first and walked over to the two heroes. "We are from the 22nd century. We are from the United States and the city we protect is New York City. We also have no clue how we're able to understand each other so it might be wise just to chalk it up to Tikki and Plagg."

"Wow, if that's not a rushed introduction then I don't know what is." Chat murmured beside Ladybug.

"Yeah, well, the figure that fell through the ground earlier is our Akuma." Malchance started.

"From the 22nd century." Dame Luck supplied.

"And the two of us really need to get home." Malchance continued.

"We also have no information about it other than the fact that it can go through time." Dame Luck once more interrupted.

"And it seems that it can only go through time when it's touching the two of us." Malchance just rolled with it.

"However, that's as much information that we have." The two of them were finally quiet.

Ladybug opened her mouth as if to say something and waited for either of them to interrupt but since neither of them did Ladybug went ahead to say, "Alright then, Chat. You take Malchance to recharge your Kwami, and I'll take Dame Luck to recharge our Kwami." Chat nod in agreement and turned to leap away but when neither of the future heroes moved to go with them, the present heroes looked at them in question.

"Uh, you two gonna get moving?" Chat Noir gestured to leaping across the roofs.

"We don't see why we just can't do it right here." Malchance gestured to the roof beneath the four of them.

"Wait a second. Do the two of you know each other out of the suit?" Ladybug slowly stepped towards them as if she were walking on ice. the looks "And you two don't?" She got back just confirmed it. "Hate to break it to you two, but Chat Noir and I don't know each other's civilian forms."

"OH MY GOSH!"


	3. Is

At the top of the Efile Tower stood the four heroes, two of them from another time.

"Okay, so that just happened." Heaved Dame Luck as she looked over the side of the tower as they watched the many civilians ran about trying to find their heroes, as well as the two mysterious figures, of which, were spotted being drug through the sky by Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Do either of you want to tell us why you just drug us away from that reporter?" Malchance had taken over the situation and was leading the interrogation if they really wanted to call it that.

"Because we need to know what's going on before we tell the public." The Ladybug had answered while attempting to stare down Malchance, Dame Luck rolled her eyes when she glanced back at the two inexperienced heroes.

"So, you know, we don't cause mass panic, and all that fun good feel stuff." The Chat Noir interjected and edged his way over to Dame Luck, who still leaned against the railing.

"Well, congratulations. You idiots did exactly that." Dame Luck dramatically leaned away from the railing and gestured to the growing crowd of civilians at the bottom of the tower with news stations and the police setting up a barrier. Ladybug and Chat Noir slowly walked their way over the railing and glanced over it, then having to do a double take. "Are the two of you ready to hear what we have to say?" Dame Luck asked as she stopped walking as she neared Malchance.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other before looking at the crowd, back at each other before giving Dame Luck and Malchance their nod of approval.

Without another thought, Dame Luck and Malchance detransformed no longer did two heroes stand there, but two teenagers, the same age as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Dame Luck's dark hair braid unraveled and went up into a ponytail, her suit melted away from the feet up to her mask, all of it disappearing into the earrings leaving behind a set of rather showy pajamas. Out popped the little red kwami, Tikki.

Malchance's appearance didn't change much, besides the fact he gained a shirt and the blind around his eyes and the claws on his hands disappeared. Out of his ring came a black mass of a kwami, Plagg.

"Wow, so you two are really us from the future." Chat sounded so amazed while looking at Plagg in amazement.

"Well, while we are Dame Luck and Malchance of the future, I can assure you that in no way, shape, or form, Clay and I are not you two." The girl spoke while taking the offered shirt from the boy, Clay, and pulled over her sports bra and short shorts.

"Wait, you two keep saying those names. Don't you two don't go by the name of Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Ladybug stepped up to ask the two the question that's slowly burning a hole in the back of her mind.

The two detransformed teens gave her looks of confusion before looking at each other, "You mean to tell me that you two aren't Dame Luck and Malchance?"

"No, we are them. We have the miraculous, but why don't you go by Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"Because of those names define who we are supposed to look like, our names tell who we really are," Clay spoke proudly, puffing out his chest while the girl, next to him rolled her eyes. The two kwami's did the same as the girl.

"Really, if we're being honest here, which is their whole thing, the public fought over their names from months before they came out and told the city their names," Tikki told the past wielders, then cringed, "Yeah, I'm gonna need to talk to past me and have a conversation about the suit."

"Oh, thank you for saying something. I thought I'd have to say something." The girl seemed to breathe easier after that.

"Yeah, I'm lucky that Plagg knows what he's doing." Clay huffed happily.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Yes that's why he gave you no shirt."

"Hey, you like staring at my chest," Clay argued while the girl openly stared at his once barer chest. "Point made."

"So, are the two of you dating?" Chat had very wide eyes.

"Don't date your co-worker." Clay shot Chat down in an instant.

"They're annoying and they are constantly around you." The girl bit bitterly.

"You learn more than you want to."

"You won't ever get a break from them."

"When they jump down the throat of a dinosaur, your heart dies because they could've died."

"I had to do it!" The girl screamed whipping her head around the face Clay.

Clay glared at her, "No, you really didn't."

Liv glared right back before sighing and turning back to Ladybug and Chat Noir, "But yet, you love them anyway. For whatever reason."

Ladybug and Chat could only find themselves able to stare at the unmasked heroes, Ladybug in pure shock while Chat stared on in understanding.

"I like to think that it's my wonderful personality." Clay tried to lighten the mood.

The girl rolled her eyes and turned back to him, "Actually, Clay, it is your ability to get me looking on the brighter side of a situation, and to approach the situation calmly."

Ladybug slowly raised her hand, as if scared of breaking the silence of love and understanding between the pajama-clad teens, Clay and the girl slowly turned towards Ladybug breaking their eye contact. "Yes?" The girl sounded as lost as Ladybug felt.

"Uh, a few things. First, what is your name? Second, why do you both know that the other is who they are? Third, why date each other when you get on each other's nerves so much? And fourth, we should really continue this conversation inside somewhere."

"I'm going to go ask the mayor if we can use one of his hotel rooms for these two. Also, look into having him get these two into the same school as his daughter Chole," Chat spoke up while heading over to the railing.

Ladybug nod and looked to the teenagers, "So, I need your names."

"Liv Alic."

"Clay Westbay."

Ladybug nodded her head once more and turned to the oddly silent kwami's. "Do the two of you have enough energy to transform Liv and Clay?"

The two tiny gods each gave Ladybug their own form of confirmation before allowing Liv and Clay to call out their transformations. In an instant stood Dame Luck and Malchance, Dame Luck's red ribbon reappeared in her hair pulling it up into a ponytail and Malchance remained shirtless.

Chat Noir came back up and gave the Mayor's confirmation, but they must go down to meet him.

"Just out of curiosity, how is the Mayor's daughter?" Malchance tried to kick up a conversation as the four of them slowly made their way down, via yoyo's and magically extending sticks. "Like, is she mean, nice? Kind of standoff-ish? Does she willingly help the poor and the needy? Is she the reason that the Mayor is the Mayor?"

"Look, you'll find out how she is when you meet her." Chat Noir cut Malchance off as they neared the ground. The four heroes touched down and stood in front of the mayor, and the police force.

"So, these are the two from the future?" A man in a suit, who stood rather importantly in front of the people and behind the police force.

"Yes, we also have names." Dame Luck crossed her arms over her chest, lightly glaring at the mayor.

The mayor huffed, "Are you positive, Ladybug, Chat Noir, that these two are you of the future."

"Yeah, we are. The only reason that we're as salty about our situation as we are is because…"

Dame Luck covered Malchance's mouth as he started to rant in English. "I'm so sorry about Malchance, he's a tad bit high strung."

"Please just take them in until we can figure out what to do." Ladybug decided that begging the mayor would be the best option.

The mayor looked like he was debating it, weighing the pros and cons, soon enough he nodded. The four heroes breathed a sigh of relief. "Officer Raincomprix," The mayor turned to a fat police officer who stood right next to the mayor behind all the other officers. "Please allow the news crews to come forward,"

"No." Chat Noir cut the mayor off, "Just take them in and let them attend school with your daughter. Just don't bring it to the media's immediate attention."

"As a sort of card up your sleeve, sure people will talk, but no-one will actually know everything except you and your daughter." Dame Luck persuaded the mayor even more into keep the two of them a secret.

"Very well, if the two of you would just follow me, my car is this way." Dame Luck gave Ladybug a hug before following the mayor with Malchance.


End file.
